The Skool
by DeepDarkDebt09
Summary: Well you know what this is! A Skool with a haunted past as a killer escaped and is coming back for a bloodbath reunion. can our survivors live? or will they be the next ones on the chopping block? Ch.7: Confess Your Sins is Now Officially Available!
1. Characters

**Hello everyone for a while I was not on so I finally look over the reviews and select a couple of characters for the new story The Skool. The Oc's are…**

**Drifty**

**Richtofen**

**DJ**

**Zeke**

**Twitchy**

**Pesci**

**Spotty**

**Trippy**

**Twisty**

**Scott**

**Gwen**

**Niki**

**Crayzee**

**Thorn**

**Blade**

**And Kurt**

**That's the characters I'm choosing for now. See you guys later.**


	2. Update

**Well Everyone Here's an update on some things from me, DeepDarkDebt09. **

**I'm not dead or gone from Fan fiction. It's just a huge wall blocking my thoughts and creativity known as Writer's block. So sorry for the very long wait….if there's anyone left out there… *sees an empty row of chairs as tumbleweed rolls by***

**The stories will be updated little by little as now I have access to the Public libraries computers and can upload stories & drawings on DA. So I'll finish up those stories for a fact.**

**I have a new story that'll definitely be coming to Fanfiction soon which is coming straight from a comic series I'm doing (which is also taking time and progressing slowly as well) Called "Operation: Zombie" I'll explain the story when I update the profile or check the journal I posted about it in Deviant Art. I'm finishing Season 1 and entering Season 2 of it. So if anyone wants to be in it or something. Let me know.**

**I like Pancakes**

**I've been reading a bunch of stories and comics which has taught me so far on how to write better and how to make a comic look better. So I'm basically practicing and will make the stories stretch out much more and definitely better.**

**I like Big butts and I cannot lie**

**Cocaine is a hell of a drug**

**Oscar was here and I'll be back to finish the poem hating and rants from fellow fans.**

**The Host here and I'm mapping out my new challenges and ways on how to kill your lovely Oc's and favorite characters.**

**That's all for right now. So that's all I can say. Have a nice weekend everyone and I'll be back with some updates on P.G, The Skool, and other stories.**

**Hello DJ Shifty.**

**DDD09/John**


	3. Ayslum Inmate 24001

**Hello Once again… Deep here with Ch.1 of the story "The Skool". Something that's been waiting to show up for so long now, that I'm happy to release for you all. Now Also I'm done with Season 1 of "Operation: Zombie" as it'll be planned out the same for here but much differently. Any who… Let's begin shall we?**

**Ch.1: Asylum Inmate 24001**

_Happy Tree Ward, 1999_

_Name: Daniel or Inmate 24001 as he calls himself._

_Age: 17_

_Occupation: Full Time Student, Part-Time Crew Member for Tree-dome_

_Reason for Placement in ward: Killing 12 kids & 6 Teachers as bodies were found mutilated and drawn smiley faces with their blood. More blood art was found on the walls of how he killed his victims and enjoyed their pain. He was found in the principal's office, playing with her severed head as he was singing and laughing to himself. Was arrested and placed in a strait jacket and sent here. Be caution of him, he'll use his tricks to escape or feel sorrow for him. He's very dangerous and deadly, any sign of attack calls for immediate action. Most of all don't let him kill._

The report was received as the three security guards walked down the silent hallway in the ward. They continued to read on the report of Daniel. They couldn't find any motive to killing except insanity. The guards we're a bit baffled about this. Two guards were male as the one leading them was a female who was retiring tomorrow. Today is the last day she's going to be working here as a party was made just for her. They ate, drank, and joked about their silly adventures till the report came in for them to required Daniel to be placed in a location away from others as he was being transferred after stabbing a nurse with a fork repeatedly and slurped one of her eyes.

"I have my eye on you…" The male security guard on the left said as he continued to read on. "This is one sick bastard. I have met some but this one takes the cake. What do you think Greg?"

"I feel he's just a psycho like all the others here. He may do these crazy things but I just see him as a crazy individual… nothing else. What about you Olivia?" Greg said as he looked up at Olivia who turns her head to the side slowly and looks at them.

"Nothing I can't handle. A big psycho boy that I can put in my place, No doubt about that. This will be fun for my last day here, anyway let's keep going, we're close by." Olivia said and moves on with the two guards behind her. They continue walking until they stop at the last door of the hallway. This was it. The room that contains the psychopath Daniel. The guards smiled at one another as Greg knocks on the door.

"Yoo-Hoo! Hey Danny Boy! We're here to take you now to a new place in the building due to our orders! We're also going to have some fun with you Danny. I heard you like to play games with the staff and other psychos here. What do you say Danny?" Greg said with a smirk as no answer was heard from the other side. Greg took out his keys and placed the correct one in the slot and turned. The door then unlocked as the guards then prepared themselves as the door slowly opened, showing the darkness covering the room. As the door came to a complete stop, they noticed that Daniel wasn't in the room. Greg walks in and turns the flashlight on and looks around the room. He stops and looks at the other two with complete fear.

"Where the fuck is he?!" Greg says in a hoarse whisper as a figure comes down slowly from the ceiling. The figure smiles as he pokes Greg on the shoulder.

"Well…Hello there tainted meat…" Daniel said as He impales an Ax through the stomach of Greg and slices to the right, slitting his stomach open for his intestines to come out to the floor. Daniel smiles and looks at the other two. Then at his Ax.

"If you're wondering about the Ax… then come axed me but you'll just run so there's no POINT about it!" Daniel said as he flings the ax and impales the other male guard through the skull as blood gushes out everywhere and falls to the floor. Daniel smiles and laughs as he rushes at Olivia and smashes his fist through her chest. He takes a whiff of her scent and smiles.

"It'll be alright… I'm going to leave you here and this place. But this place will always be remembered by me. I'll treasure the memories as I leave with a broken heart…" Daniel says as he crushes her heart and leaves her there to rot. He laughs and whistles a tune as he grabs the keys from Olivia's belt buckle. He stares at the bodies and then smiles as he crouches down and begins to grab the bodies and work with them. A few minutes later another guard on patrol came out from the restroom and twirled his baton as he walked down the hall. He passes another figure, wearing a security officer uniform.

"Lovely Night isn't it?" The officer said to the figure walking by.

"Yes it is. It's a night to die for… the pure beauty in the shadowy dark skies above. I'll see you later ol' chap." The figure said and went on toward the exit. The guard didn't take note and continued on. Moments later a scream was heard as more guards came out from the security room. They dashed down the hall where the screams were being held. They finally reached the screams to then immediately halt as they witness the scene. The guard was being hysterical as he was on his knees and crying as he pointed…pointed at the three dead bodies hung from their intestines as blood covered most of the floor. The guards we're in complete shock as the leader notices that the finger the guard on the floor pointed to was writing on the wall. Smeared with blood, the writing was horrifying but readable.

_Three Angels have fallen from the heavens above; their wings rip to shreds as their hearts were crushed with love. Their skin was tender and soft as it was ripped and pry; the pain coursing throughout their veins and bodies as they cry. They were punished for laughing and mocking at me as they killed with my might, Oh these three are now dead on this beautiful Night…..to die for….._

_With Love, Daniel_

**To Be Continued in the next chapter of the Skool… Take care everyone and I'll see you next time with an all-new chapter coming soon in the summer. More chapters for other stories will be arriving very soon.**

**DDD09**


	4. The School Life

**Well I'm back once again for an all new chapter of the Skool (Or School if you prefer it that way). Anyway, it's time to see our characters come into action and start their day in Happy Tree High School. Well leave your reviews and tell me what you think. Now! Onward with the story.**

**Ch.2: The School Life**

It was a beautiful morning like it usually was, the birds chirp their singing voices, butterflies, flying around and landing on the flowers, the sun glaring down with a beautiful clear sky with each of the windows of every home, welcoming in the sun. The camera zooms out to one tree home, the curtains slowly opened to show a red porcupine looking out from her window her neighbors all ready and packed for what looks like a new year of High School. Flaky with her smarts, skipped two grades and was in 11th grade. This is her 1st year in the new high school and was nervous on meeting new people and teachers. She misses all her old friends that are starting on their final year in middle school. One of her good friends was Thorn, a black fur cat with ruby green eyes with a black and red stripped shirt, black leather skirt with brown boots. She also had a yellow and silver choker around her neck and thigh. They became the best of friends when she asked Flaky for a seat next to her in lunch and began to slowly get to know each other. She was a very sweet person and talked in a calm voice. Flaky enjoyed her presence and began to hang out. Flaky noticed that she could get very hyper and remembered one time at a pool party, she went berserk and hosed everyone into the pool and ruined most of the food. She was held down by four people until she calmed down and apologized. Everyone laughed and forgave her. Flaky looked at her picture of her graduating with Thorn next to her, hugging each other and promising to stay close. It was a very sad day for both of them but, they do continue to hang out and meet one another. Flaky than began to pick up her things and get dressed as she descend down the stairs to her living room. She ate some cereal and looked at the clock. It was 4 more minutes before the bus would get here. Flaky shoved whatever bits and pieces of cereal that remained in the bowl, washed it, and dashed out the door and locking it before heading towards the stop. Flaky saw two other animal teens at the stop, waiting for the bus as well. They were talking and having a great conversation and getting to know each other. They both came from different schools and talked about what they learned and did from both. One was a squirrel with white fur with black spots everywhere. His tail has a skunk like stripe down the middle but looked jagged and is black. He wears a cross around his neck as the squirrel and short black fur monkey with grey zones around the face and chest, wearing a hoodie and sweatpants, showing that he is an athletic figure. With his big hands with long fingers and small ears, he was very sweet. The monkey was talking about Buddhism and how he graduated from a school and learned about liberation and the importance of canonicity of teachings and scriptures as the squirrel listened about it and admired it. Flaky walked up slowly and waited as they continued on their discussion. Them noticing the porcupine smiled and raised their hands at Flaky.

"Well hello there, sorry if we ignored you or anything, it's nice to meet new people, my name is Spotty the squirrel and this is Drifty. Drifty here was delivering me my gift from my family who are very happy of me as this is my last year in school. Drifty here finished and came running from his job to deliver this to me and I admired that. Thank you very much once again my dear fellow. Anyway, What is your name my lovely friend?" Spotty said to Flaky as she stood there and didn't know what to say, she took the squirrels hand and shook it and gave him a smile.

"My n-n-name is Flaky. It's very nice to m-m-meet you both." Flaky said in a nervous manner. She also shook Drifty's hand as he nodded and smiled with a hello and looked at the two and at his watch.

"Well I'll see you two later, I have to go and finish up my deliveries, and I'll come back and chat with you later. Bye!" Drifty said and dashed off with a few more packages and looked for the next homes to drop it off. Spotty turned and looked at Flaky and back at the street.

"I see you're a nervous type. Is this your first year?" Spotty said without looking back. Flaky gasp and blushed a bit and try to form some words.

"Y-yes… this is. I graduated from middle…. And I skipped 9th and 10th grade. I heard so much… things about this school, the good and the bad side of it. I'm very nervous and don't want to be an embarrassment to me and everyone around." Flaky said and looked at the ground. Spotty turned and placed a hand on her shoulder. A few flakes fell as she slowly looked up at his eyes. His three long strands of hair covered somewhat of his right eye as they stared at each other.

"It's ok Flaky. I was like you when I started in high school, nervous, scared, but I was positive and was very sweet with a lot of people and made lots of good friends. You'll enjoy it soon enough. I'll promise you that you'll have a great time and a fantastic year. And if there is any problem and I mean ANY. I'll be there to help you out… ok?" Spotty said as Flaky smiled and nodded her head.

"Ok Spotty… Thank you very much for that. I needed some of that confidence." Flaky said and smiled as the bus arrived. There in the driver seat was a blue moose, wearing a blue hat with a bus logo on it. He looked at the two and told them to come on. They got up and went inside the bus to see a crazy Frankenstein creature popping up with a goofy grin. She was known by everyone "The Crazy Psycho with a Weird Me Gusta Face" also known as CrayZee or Cray Cray. CrayZee stood there smiling and patted Flaky on the back.

"Hey Flaky! It's a me CrayZee! Don't you remember me?!"CrayZee said as Flaky looked scared as everyone sees her with a face like she shitted herself. Flaky came back to reality and looked at CrayZee.

"Yeah….I remembered you… you gave me nightmares and always jump out at me and scare me." Flaky said as CrayZee smiled.

"Yes! That's me! Hey, don't you remember that one time when we went to the mall and I killed those fans from that Twilight-"CrayZee said to only to be pulled down by a dark and light grey wolf who Flaky also noticed before in a competition they did. She had a purple spiked bracelet around her right wrist had a light grey tip on her tail and ears and the fringe of her neck. She waved at Flaky and told CrayZee to calm down so they don't kick her out again. Flaky then remembered that she was Niki. Flaky waved back and went to find a seat as Spotty sat a seat ahead of her. The bus doors close and went on as it head straight for the school next. The bus was packed with other students that graduated with her. A Blue anteater who was the top genius in his class, A couple making out which seemed to be a yellow bunny and a pink chipmunk. A dark blue skunk that was chatting with a male porcupine that bears a dark grey jacket over a black T-Shirt. He also had tan shorts and black knee pads. He somewhat talked with the skunk as he was too busy staring at her body and nodding away. He looked at her and talked about doing a program called ROTC as he was planning on being a soldier when graduating. The skunk smiled and was happy for him and said she may go into the cleaning business or something related to it. Flaky turned her head to look out the window when she felt a sudden stop as she glanced up, she saw two green raccoons running across the street with stolen merchandise. One wore a fedora and laughed with his younger brother, the moose popped his head out and gave curses to the two brothers who clearly ignored him and went on their merry way to the van that was hidden in plain sight. The bus then carried on as a light green bear dashed after them with two other helpers. Flaky continued to stare then lost sight and went back to her boredom. Minutes later the bus had arrived to Happy Tree High School. It looked wonderful as Flaky admired how the trees tend to morph with the colors of the school of the mixture of light and dark green. The shining gold popped out as the dashing red doors were opened for the students to walk in and admire the halls. Other students were used to it and mumbled to themselves, picked up their things and walked outside. Flaky was one of the last few to leave. Spotty was behind her and were delayed with the blue anteater, which was shoved by a douche in the bus, dropped his books and notes and had to pick them up. The anteater apologized for the incident and went down the steps, covering his face in embarrassment. Flaky felt bad for the old fellow as she and Spotty helped out and gave him the last few things he missed. The anteater looked at them and smiled.

"Thank you very much. I couldn't be able to pick up everything I had, but I thank you once more for the help. The name is Sniffles if you don't know who I am. I know you're Flaky. I heard lots of things about you. Top student of all classes, won the Honor Roll, AP, and Presidential award! I even heard you're in the same grade as me. I'll be glad to work with you in school. Well anyway, I must go and build something so I can deal with these bullies so I don't have any trouble later on in the long run. Ta-Ta!" Sniffles said and with a wave of his hand, he ran off into the school to build to get away from others and his troubles. Flaky and Spotty looked at each other and went inside the building.

"It's ok Flaky I'll be around and make sure you get used to the place alright? Now what's your homeroom number? Mine is 230" Spotty said to Flaky, showing his room number. Flaky took out hers and showed it to Spotty.

"Ah… room 140. You have Mr. Bear, Disco Bear. Sucks that you're having him. He's the most hated teacher here. He's a sick perv that loves having his favorite "pupils" in the front row. Lots of the kids try to change out of the class but the staff here finds it funny to see us suffer for their amusement. His class is easy though. Oh and be careful with the stories they tell you about him. Some are true while others…tend to go overboard. But one story will remain true and scare some of these kids today though." Spotty said to Flaky who was nervous and worried about the new teacher she's having. She looks at Spotty and dares ask the question.

"And…what was that story Spotty?" Flaky said in her soft whisper voice as Spotty looks at her.

"The story was that Mr. Bear had a student here by the name of Daniel Meeks. He was a… "Special" type of kid who likes to keep to himself and talk of the craziest type of things. He talks about how he murdered poor animals and how he enjoys the anatomy of the body and ways of killing people. People took him as a joke until one day in class; he stood up in front of the class and told everyone that he was going to kill each and every one of us in the cruelest ways possible tomorrow in school. Kids laughed and made fun of him; others took it serious and didn't show up the next day. Mr. Bear took him outside and had a talk and had to send him to detention. Funny thing was that Daniel always was fond of him as everyone couldn't stand him. Disco Bear seemed to go easy on him. What happened the next day was very surprising and dreadful to this community. Daniel came and he killed the classmates that did show up to school and made a bloody massacre in the school. Lots of people were ripped open and gutted and it was very nasty. Barely anybody survived that massacre. Weird thing is… he left Disco alive for some reason why. Some say cause of his fond for him while others say they may have planned it together and was playing the victim. Nobody knows except Mr. Bear himself. Well that's all I know about the story. I'm sorry if I frighten you with it." Spotty said and looked at Flaky who lost most of the color on her face.

"How did you know all of this?" Flaky said as the squirrel looked at her.

"My uncle used to be a janitor here. He was one of the few lucky survivors in the school massacre. He saved a few other people and was declared a hero but couldn't stop the killer. Daniel in a weird way surrendered and was arrested and laughed like a crazy maniac on the way to jail. The cops felt afraid around him as they heard the details and how he smiled and never blinked during the interrogation. They decided to place him in a mental asylum which is the best place for that psycho. But that was years ago. Look we have to go now; we're going to be late for our first class of the day. I'll see you in lunch ok?" Spotty said

"Yeah, I'll see you there." Flaky said as they both nodded and ran off in different directions to their destination. Meanwhile, the same two green raccoons are selling the stolen merchandise they got from the robbery. They got lots of money and laughed and counted all their money once again. Then a figure walks by and looks at the items on the table and van. Something shines at the figure and points at it. The raccoon in the fedora turns and talks to his brother.

"Lifty! I want you to get that shiny machete we got from that army bear." His older brother had said where Lifty sighed and got the weapon for him and gave it to his older brother.

"Here you go Shifty." Lifty said as Shifty smiled and showed it to the figure who took it and scanned the item and saw how sharp the blade was and how well cared it was. He enjoyed the item and began walking with it away as Shifty yelled and was angry.

"What do you think you're going with my stuf-ugh!" Shifty said as the machete was penetrated through his mouth and came out through the back. Shifty gurgled and gushed out blood as the machete went upward, slicing through the brain and fedora. The figure kicked Shifty's dead corpse to the ground and looked at Lifty and smiled. Lifty backed away and cowered in fear as the figure grabbed Lifty's throat and picked him up. Lifty struggled but to no avail stared deep into the darkness of the figure. Then Lifty felt a sharp pain in the stomach and gurgled out more blood as he felt the machete enter his stomach and left him there on the wall. The figure picked up a hammer and nails and smiled. Lifty looked at the figure who whistles a tune and place both of Lifty's feet together and shove a nail inside. Lifty cried in pain as the figure pounded the nail in more and more deep in the feet of the raccoon who tries to grab the psycho to only get hit across the face with the hammer, the impact sends his left eye straight out of his socket and splatter on the ground. The killer sings softly to Lifty and places another nail on his left hand and begins to hammer away, sending more cries of help but no one came to his rescue. Lifty cried as his legs and left hand slowly became numb from blood loss. He could barely see as his other eye was becoming blurry. The figure smiled and raised another nail and did once again; hammer the nail into his right hand. Lifty barely said anything and slowly raises his head to see the figure admiring his masterpiece.

"Kumbaya my lord….Kumbaya" The figure sang softly and looks at Lifty and turns the hammer to the other side and shoves it into Lifty's other eye socket and begins to rip Lifty's right eye out, slowly as the pain increased and gave Lifty more pain and gave his last screams to then hear a rip and splat! Lifty felt a quick slash across his throat and liquid coming and gushing out. Lifty moaned and died right away. The figure sang and then stopped and backed away. He touched the dead raccoon and felt the blood on his fingers. He sniffed and licked the blood and smiled.

"Ahh….Nailed it perfectly!" The figure said and walks away from the crime scene and looks at the building that brought memories all over again. He finally came home… It was a reunion that will send screams to his ears and a smile came once again. He's finally home…his school is going to witness a new chapter from a author and killer…Daniel Meeks…

_To Be Continued…_

**I hope you liked this chapter and see that two more characters are dead and out the way, we meet Flaky and few other original characters and Oc's! Leave your reviews and feel what do you think may happen next or would like to see happen to our fellow students. That's all for now, Bye everyone!**

**DDD09**

**Next time on The Skool**

**Ch.3: Time For A Lesson**


	5. What's My Lesson?

**What's up everybody! I'm here with another new chapter of The Skool! (Or School if you prefer that way). Now we're going to continue to see more and more characters show up and have their characters fleshed out and get developed. Now… On with the story!**

**Ch.3: Time for a Lesson**

Flaky dashes as she opens the door and walks in to see the kids all talking about their summer and what they did as some looked up and saw her and went back to their conversation. Flaky looked at the clock and made it just in time. She sighed and went to an empty seat as she sat down and placed her backpack on the floor and waited for the teacher to show up. She laid her head down and waited for the bell to ring as she felt poking behind her. Flaky sighed and thought to herself that she was about to get picked on and made fun off right off the bat on the first day of school. She lifts her head up and turned around to be surprised by a familiar face.

"Miss little ol' me?" The voice said as Flaky was excited and hugged her friend which was Thorn. Thorn and Flaky hugged each other as they stared and started to begin their talk.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be starting up on your last year in middle school." Flaky said as Thorn smiled.

"Yeah I am but I thought about coming to visit you for a bit before I run off to my boring old school. It's going to be horrible not seeing you there Flaky. We're always having fun and talk about lots of things. Even though I'm going to make new friends, they'll never top you." Thorn said as Flaky hugged her again.

"I know how you feel Thorn, I met a few new people and they seem nice, but hey we'll still be hanging out with each other though. Look I'll wait for you after school when I'm done ok?" Flaky said as the bell rang and the door opens with Mr. Bear walking in which made the students groan in pain and booed him. Mr. Bear came in with his afro shaking back and forth, dancing his way to his desk as he jumped and landed in his seat. The seat spins a couple of times to slowly stop. He places his legs on the desk and flashes his big goofy smile.

"Well hello class. My name is Disco Bear, the grandmaster of 70's funk and disco. I'm happy to meet all of you, especially the lovely ladies here who will be showing their smarts and beauty as the fellas will be busy staring and failing. Ha-ha! I'm just kidding my fellow students. Now, I'm going to see if everyone is here, if I don't call your name, I'll ask you to stand up and leave the class with a pass to the office for the number to your actual class ok?" Disco said as he pulls out a clipboard with the names of the students and walks around and calls their names.

Giggles… ooh what a lovely name for a fantastic looking girl. Reowwww! OH Baby!

"Like eww! Look you sick pedobear, back the hell away from me ok? I will get my boyfriend on you." Giggles said with a disgust look on her face. Disco smiles and winks at her as he looks at the class.

"Well I see we have a feisty one here. So who's your boyfriend?" Disco said as he heard a voice straighten itself out which catches his attention to see the yellow bunny wearing pink slippers giving him the cold death stare.

"That would be me teach… and I advise you to back the fuck off." Cuddles said as the class says their oohs and mumble about Cuddles being in trouble. Disco stands tall and looks at the bunny.

"Look fur ball, you're not tough, you have the name of Cuddles, that sounds like a name of a bitch then someone to be frighten of, so I advise you to shut it and stop acting tough for the lovely lady here ok?" Disco said and went back to calling names of other kids. Giggles stares at Cuddles who was calming himself down and keep his positive attitude on the right tracks. As Disco was calling names, a Lilac fur fox comes in to see she's a bit late as she sighs and catches her breath. She looks up at the teacher who stops and walks towards her.

"I see that you're late Ms." Disco says as he waits for the fox to spill out her name. The fox was nervous as everyone was staring at her now; she began to sweat a bit and clamped her mouth shut as she looked at the teacher who started to become very irritated every second.

"Well Fox….we're all waiting to hear your name. Come on… don't be shy." Disco said as the fox let out a relief breath and said her name softly which he didn't catch. He stepped closer to her.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you there for a second. Speak up a bit." Disco said as she became annoyed and tried it once again.

"Trippy…" The fox said as Disco looked at her again.

"Please speak up louder! None of us can't hear you at all. We probably need a microphone to hear your voice." Disco said as the fox looked at him.

"It's Trippy alright?! I'm sorry if I came late. I had to drop my little sister off here in the daycare. Please just…leave me alone for a while… I had to say bye and leave her there as she called my name and she's there…waiting for me to come back. You're happy now?" Trippy said as she walked away from the teacher who stared at her and back at the class.

"I'm sorry to hear about that. I'll let that pass and I hope you spend time with your sister during lunch ok? Now back to my attendance. We have mostly everyone except a few more. Ah Kurt! I heard about you since you're in the ROTC this year. Congrats!" Disco said as Kurt looked up and stared at the teacher he took out a lighter and flick it which ignited a flame from it and stares at the teach.

"Yeah I am… but I'm also a bit pyro and love the ladies like you do but something about your appearance seems out of order here. We're in the modern ages and disco is out of style. I can help you with your hair style. I know a way to cut hair faster and with this lighter, you may become more attractive than ever." Kurt said as Disco backed up a bit and clench to his afro as Kurt places black sunglasses on and smiles as he puts the lighter away. Disco glares at him and goes back to saying more names. We have here Pesci who's into soccer and going to apply to be in our soccer team this year. Isn't that right?" Disco said as he stared at a scarlet puma who's wearing a blue and yellow soccer stripes and blue track pants. He's also wearing blue sneakers as he smiles at the teacher.

"Yeah I am. Ever since in Rio, my passion was always soccer. I loved it so much and became fascinated that you had a team here. I will not let this school down. Be playing this sport since I was 6. I know all my tactics and ways on how to win the game and make sure our opposing team loses." Pesci said as Disco nodded.

"That's wonderful Pesci! I'll see you on the tournament soon! Now next is Twitchy. I heard a few things about you especially that you're a very nice person." Disco said as a bear, sitting in the back was smiling and began to twitch a lot.

"Y-y-yeah! You c-c-can say that! I also l-l-love to skate as w-w-well!" Twitchy said as he twitched on and on and couldn't stop himself. He looked at everyone and stopped talking which Disco went on to call more names. Next two are a surprise. An avid reader and genius as another is mostly known as a playboy DJ and Zeke!" Disco said as DJ is a Burmese cat wearing dark blue jean shorts with purple and black sneakers, black knee pads, black fingerless gloves and black and purple goggles perched above his eyes. He has dark greyish fur with white on his paws, chest, and face. Due to his goggles DJ looks to have a Mohawk and doesn't say much. Zeke is a jaguar whose fur was jet black except for the face, belly, and paws which are pure white. He wears a necklace with a Ying/Yang symbol. He also wears a hunting equipment belt which holds weapons but is hidden from the teacher and school. One of his ears is ripped in half as Zeke explains that it got ripped from a previous fight. Zeke stares at the teacher and class and winks at some of the girls and was talking to DJ.

"Hey, some of these ladies are hot man, get out of that book and look. Soon you're going to see me doing her, and her, and her over there, that girl with a nice ass." Zeke said as DJ slams his book and looks at him.

"You'll do anyone with a pulse. Calm yourself down alright? Nobody needs to hear about that, not even me." DJ said and went back to his reading as Zeke growls and says nothing at all. Disco smiles and looks at the last name on the attendance and says her name.

"Flaky. Ah yes, the girl who skipped two grades and graduated from middle school. I'm very happy for you. I'm glad you're in my class. Maybe you might beat all these slackers and maybe graduate this year." Disco said as Flaky doesn't say anything and keeps it shut. Disco smiles and looks at Thorn and looks back at the clipboard.

"I say, did I call your name at all? You there, behind Flaky." Disco said as he points at Thorn who looks back. Thorn tries to think of something but couldn't as she shakes her head no. Disco begins to walk over to her and looks out the window to see a figure walking towards the school. Disco looking close then backs up and looks at the class.

"Excuse me class, I'll be out my way and solve this little problem, I'll be right back with our first lesson." Disco says as he dashes out which makes the students get up from their seats and look out the window to see what made Mr. Bear leave. Flaky and Thorn get up to see nobody there. They look at each other and are worried what did Disco see. In the school, Disco is dashing towards the principal's office which the teachers and students leave out their seats and walk out the classrooms to follow Disco to see what is going on. Students and teachers we're talking and guessing what is going to happen next or what stupid stunt Disco is going to do this time. Disco's classmates looked out the door window and see the students all coming out. They looked at each other and smiled as they began to leave. Flaky and Thorn along with Giggles, Cuddles, DJ, Zeke, Twitchy, Pesci, Twisty, and Kurt go outside with the rest of the classmates to see that they are heading towards the front of the school hallway. Flaky and the gang then see Niki, CrayZee, and Spotty run towards them with another person that joined them. She was a blue platypus as her name was Gwen. She along with Niki and the group talked about Disco who dashed the hallways and came out to see what stupidity he may do next.

"Well let's try to stick together and not lose one another alright?" Kurt said as he leads the group to the front hallway. Disco dashes in the office to see a monkey delivering one of the mail boxes to the principal as he stares at Disco.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a…" The monkey said as he was pushed out the way with Disco jumping over the side door and crashing in the Principal's office who was Lumpy, shaving his legs, cried out and falls to the floor. Disco gets up and talks crazy which Lumpy gets up and smacks him across the face a few times which calms Disco down.

"Thank you sir but I have some terrible news! He's back! He's here!" Disco said as Lumpy stares at him. The monkey walks in with an angry look.

"I demand to know why you threw my like that!" The monkey said as the office people looked at Disco like he was nuts. One of them turns on the microphone which lets the others in the hallway, close to the front doors listen to the crazy idiot speak. Disco stares at Lumpy as he opens his mouth.

"Daniel Meeks! He's back! I saw him outside the window when I was giving attendance! He's here inside the school! We need to evacuate now! We have to get out of here before another massacre happens!" Disco said as the group stops and listens to the announcement over the intercom as the kids and students in the giant room talked and then laughed about it. The blue skunk laughing so much collapses next to the group and talks about the sheer stupidity he just said as then the gates behind her and the other side where some students haven't went in yet slam close automatically, crushing one of the kids, blood splattering everywhere as the kids and teachers were screaming. Disco and Lumpy look at each other and at the other staff which now became worried as they run out of the office with the monkey to see the kids pointing at the dead corpse. Disco runs up the gates as he becomes shocked and thrown back to the floor. The kids and students back up cause of this and become worried. Disco gets back up slowly and looks at them.

"Everyone calm down. Stay away from the gates. The four exit doors are next to you. Escape now and get the police!" Disco said as they go towards the doors to see they won't budge. The kids and students continue to try and open the doors to see that they are chained and barricaded as they won't be able to escape at all. Flaky and the rest see the students and teachers push each other to then hear a screech echoing in everyone's ears as they stop.

"Well… isn't this fun? It's nice to see that you all attended my reunion… but there's just one little problem… You're all in my turf… nobody is leaving here alive. Now let me deal with a problem here. I see a bunch of students and teachers on my lawn… time to chop it up!" a voice said as Disco looks at the kids and teachers. A device comes out with blades and saws as it's turned on. It comes down and begins to slice and dice through all the teachers and students, blood, guts, and limbs flying everywhere as the two groups are splattered with blood and scream as each and every one are killed gruesomely. Flaky and everyone else watched as their fellow friends, future friends, future teachers, future love ones, etc. all die in front of them. The skunk turns and vomits as she stares at them.

"He was right…the sick pervert was right this whole time… Oh my god!" She cried as the screams were gone and the device then stops. All that remained was blood everywhere with shredded limbs and carcasses everywhere. This was just the beginning of Danny's fun. Lumpy and Disco run back in to see that some of the staff went back in to only never come out. They duo open the door to see the bodies hanging and cut wide open. Lumpy looks at Disco as the Monkey and few other students walk in to exam the scene as they see Danny, standing there, staring and smiling with blood all over him, head to toe as he gives his devilish grin.

"Daddy's home!" He said as he escapes through another door. Disco and the others leave the place and looks across from them. The two groups look at each other.

"Flaky and company! We need to survive and escape! Meet us on the second floor. We'll be there! Stay alive and make sure to escape from Daniel at all costs! Don't let him kill you! He'll do whatever it takes to make us crazy and will toy with us! You got it?!" Disco said as Flaky nods. Twisty goes up to Flaky.

"Please I beg of you, we must get my little sister first. She's close around here and I know Daycare doesn't let the little ones go at all. Please take me there!" Twisty said as Zeke comes up.

"We should help the little lady here. We should stick together alright? He ain't gonna take on all of us anyway." Said Zeke as Spotty looked at them.

"I hope so. Daniel will toy with us, make our fears come true. But we should help. But we have to keep an out for him. Nobody knows where he might be right now." Spotty said as a dark shadow appears before him and watches. The group then agrees as they leave to find Twisty's sister. What they don't know that danger is about to lurk in every corner.

To Be Continued…

**Well I hope you like this chapter. More and more characters are being introduced and each getting dialog. Now with the killer inside the school and traps are placed and exits are locked. How will these remaining survivors escape from the home of Daniel? Find out next time on The Skool!**

**Ch.4: The Daycare**

**DDD09**


	6. The Daycare

**Very Soon, I'll be getting A New Laptop. When I do get one, more updates like never before! Now I like to say thank you for the few reviews and also to the people that are reading my stories. Even though you're not reviewing, I'm happy that you're reading my work. Now let's continue off where our Classmates or survivors in this case, handle the psycho Daniel with his next traps or attacks. Onward with the story! Also, Sorry for the delay everyone.**

**Ch.4: The Daycare**

_Flaky's Group_

"Alright everyone, stick close together. Trippy, what is the room number for the Daycare?" Flaky said to her as Trippy was talking to herself and about her little sister as Spotty walks towards her.

"It's room 106, not far from here. Make like a few turns in the hallway and we're there. Now let's not waste any more valuable time." Spotty said as they began to move from their location down the hallway. Spotty slowly stops his tracks as they reach the end of the hallway. Everyone else follows up behind and stops behind him.

"Why are we stopping? Do you really want us all killed?!" Giggles said in a rude manner as Spotty looks at her.

"Look you may think it's all easy cause we're in a group and we're going against one killer. This killer is smart, he will separate us and you may think that we're safe now in this place. We're not. Anywhere in this school is a trap now. He may have been waiting for all of us to come out to lay his traps or had them set beforehand, I don't know but, I'm not going to let none of you die here cause of him. Now, does anyone have something we can throw across this hallway to know if there is a trap or not?" Spotty said as DJ looks at the group and raises his hand.

"What do you suggest DJ?" Flaky asked as DJ puts his hand down and crosses his arms.

"Well I suggest we throw Ms. Yells a lot over here to see if there is a trap. It's better for all of us anyway." DJ said as he points his thumb at Giggles who is baffled and places her hands on her hips.

"Why I never! How dare you say that to me!" Giggles could say as DJ covers his ears and becomes more annoyed.

"And this is why I stay the hell away from you people." DJ said and backs up from them and lays his back on the wall. Giggles huffs and turns away from DJ as Cuddles is sighing to himself and tries to calm Giggles down and talk some sense into her. Spotty looks at the others to see if they have some suggestions. Flaky then noticed that Kurt was flinging his knife and looks at Flaky.

"May I help you?" Kurt said as Spotty and Flaky walk up towards him.

"Do you have anything in your pockets that can help us know if there is a trap in the hallway?" Spotty said as Kurt looks at the two of them and opens his jacket as he has full of different items and weapons stashed away.

"Anything? I got everything you may need. I always have these around just in case for an emergency. I'll deal with this little problem if you want." Kurt said as he pulls out a rusted knife as he looked at it.

"This knife belonged to my father. He had me keep it since he served in the war. Taught me a lot of things when it was my turn to join the military. He used this knife during one of the great wars and slit a general's throat with it. He let me keep it as a token and memory of him. Told me that one day it was going to be useful to me. It has and now it's going to help us with this little issue. Now… everyone, stand back. I got me some knife throwing practice to do." Kurt said as everyone stand back as Kurt cracks his knuckles and neck as he takes in a few breaths and throws the knife across the hallway. The knife then sticks to the wall as they stare at the knife for a few seconds. Kurt smiles and looks at the group.

"Well now we all know that there aren't any traps on around here then." Kurt smiled as he went towards his father's knife as fire blasted out through the ceiling and around the area as Kurt backs up a bit and observes the flames. He crouches and smiles as he feels the heat.

"I guess I found myself a challenger when it comes to flames huh? Not bad… I hope we meet soon Daniel, I got a thing or two to teach you about with flames." Kurt said as he gets up to see Daniel behind him and smiling.

"I feel you won't be able to as you'll be dying by the blade from your father!" Daniel said as he pulls the knife out of the wall and throws it at Kurt who ducks under the knife as it flies towards to the skunk as she looks up quickly but doesn't dodge the knife enough as it impales her through the head. The skunk falls to the floor as her skull his one of the tiles which is then pushed down. Blades popped out of the floor and slice through her body into pieces. Blood spurts everywhere as the group backs away. The body twitches as the blades go back down into the floor. The skunk's corpse then flattens to the ground as sliced up organs and guts were all over the floor. They turn to see Daniel backing away into darkness and laughs. Kurt pulls out his .44 auto mag and begins shooting at Daniel as laughter continues to echo throughout the hallway. Kurt curses to himself and clenches on to his gun.

"He's not going to get away with this. Now where do we go next?" Kurt said as Trippy opens a door to a classroom and points to the door across the class.

"Out of that door and down the hallway as we make another turn and it'll be right there. I want to get there please." Trippy said as they go into the classroom. Kurt pulls out his father's knife from the skunk's skull and runs into the classroom. The door shut behind them as they view the classroom. The desks were moved in the class due to Disco's stunt earlier as they slowly walked through the room. CrayZee pushed the desks out of her way and looked around for Daniel to rip apart or any traps lying around. Kurt aims his gun around for the same thing as Spotty and the rest of the group felt dread and silence around them.

"I know for a fact he's watching us. He's testing us to see how we react and everything." Pesci said as he looked around at the ceilings. "I met this killer before and escaped him. He's ruthless and cunning. But I out beat him with my speed and escaped from him. I know for a fact I can do this again!"

"Well let's see Pesci. We're surrounded in a school. If it's outside, then yeah but, we're secluded in and can't escape. I hope you do have the speed to escape him a second time." Niki said as Pesci gave a grin.

"Actually my friend, I escaped from him about 8 to 9 times already. This will be my 10th escape from him. This one is a new challenge for me. I like a challenge and this one will be beaten… just like all the others." Pesci said as Kurt kicks down the door and aims his gun around the area. He turns and nods his head towards the direction as they escape from the classroom. As they leave one of the ceiling tiles is moved and closes as giggling from the ceiling is soft and movement comes towards the group. As they walked down the hallway, Thorn and Flaky along with Spotty try to talk about the situation once more.

"How do you think Disco Bear's group is going with all of this?" Flaky said to Spotty as he looks at her.

"I feel they are going through the same problems as us Flaky. Dealing with Daniel and these traps. I just feel that I hope nothing bad happens to them and hope we all catch up together after we get Twisty." Spotty said as Thorn is still in disbelief.

"I just can't believe that on the day I came to visit you is when all this crazy things happen to go down. I wish it was back to a regular day… But the good thing is that I get to spend some more time with you though." Thorn said as DJ walks slowly behind them and doesn't say a word. Flaky notices him as he doesn't say anything to her and just keeps to himself. Zeke walks with him as they continue along with the group. Kurt reloads his gun and slowly peeks his head out at the end of the hallway. He turns and looks at Trippy.

"Alright. We're all very close to the daycare. We need to all remain calm and keep focus on anything alright? Once we get in, we find Twisty, get her and any other fellow survivors and we get out of there and up to the second floor to meet Disco and the others. You all got that?" Kurt said as they nodded and moved slowly down the next hall as they reach the daycare room. Kurt is on one side of the door and places his hand on the handle. He slowly counts softly to Trippy as he reaches to the number three, a figure hits against the window of the daycare door as the glass breaks and cuts through the figures body. The teacher is lying halfway over the door as Trippy backs away. Kurt twists the handle and yanks the door open to see blood and dead bodies of the young children everywhere. Trippy is in disbelief as she covers her mouth. Trippy sees the dead bodies are hammered on to the wall as they all form one word. Trippy looks down on the floor as one child is sitting in the middle of the daycare. The child is looking at the wall and looks at her bloody fur hands and slowly turns to the group and looks at them with a cold heartless face. No emotions are shown as the child was nothing more but a pink fur raccoon. Trippy looks at her and sees the raccoon child with blood coming out from her mouth and stares at them. Trippy looks around and sees a jar of Strawberry jam on the table as another was smashed on the floor. Trippy got to her knees as she screams. The child slowly gets up and raises her arms at them with the blood dripping from her mouth and hands.

"Look what I done…." The child said as Trippy screams more and cries as the child stares at them and the group stares back. As the screams echo throughout the school, a certain figure is watching them and gives a dark smile, knowing the job was done. The figure walks away and sees that Disco's group is now running towards the screams. The figure stares at Disco and cracks his knuckles. It's time to pay Mr. Bear a little visit and have a nice little chat.

To Be Continued…

**Yeah I know this chapter is kind of short and all, But now we have Disco's group next that is being followed. What is going to happen next to our survivors? What is going to happen to Disco? Who was the mysterious figure watching Flaky's group in the classroom? And what is wrong with the emotionless child? Find out in the next chapter coming out soon!**

**DDD09**


	7. Teacher & Killer Conference

**Hello everyone, this is my second attempt to do this chapter since my other one didn't save. So here I go again, writing this chapter. To Plainawesome, yes I'm still accepting Oc but only for a cameo or a quick death scene. So go ahead. Now let's start with this chapter my friends!**

**Ch.5: Teacher & Killer Conference**

Screams echoed throughout the empty hallways of the silence, lifeless halls. Disco turns his head towards the screams. Lumpy slowly walks up and places his hand on Disco's shoulder. Looking straight ahead with fear in his eyes. Disco looked down and began to worry what is going to happen next. He slowly walks towards the dreaded hallways with Lumpy, The Monkey known as Drifty that was delivering his last package of the day to Lumpy. Drifty was happy to deliver the final package and head back home to sit down on his nice comfy couch and watch some TV to only have all that stripped away when he became a trapped mouse in a maze when he witnessed a massacre of teachers and pupils slaughtered like pigs with their bodies mangled by those long sharp blades. Bodies everywhere, blood splattered everywhere and reaching the ceiling. Bodies that were twitching and others with limbs gone and guts hanging out from their bodies. Drifty looked away and thought this was all just a nightmare and that he was dreaming. But when he pinched his skin and felt pain, he cried a bit to himself and knew that this was reality and he had to face the consequences of what the situation is played at hand. He noticed the 70's style bear talking to another survival group across from them and that they are planning to escape. After those moments, the two groups separated and went to find the stairs. Drifty's group were the first to find them since they were much closer. They opened the door to see a body drop down and splattered over the floor. Drifty falls on his back with lumpy screaming. Disco began to talk to himself and inch closer to the corpse. Drifty also noticed the other survivor, a student by the name of Scott. He was mostly known as a badass to people in the school or that loner. He picked up Drifty and they went in. Drifty took out his flashlight from his sweatpants pockets for just in case. Drifty noticed that it was dark since the lights were beginning to flicker and certain areas had no light so it looked dark. Drifty became paranoid of the dark or known as nyctophobia. He acquired this fear back in the day when his friends played a cruel joke on him, leaving him stranded in pitch black. The dark played tricks on him and drove him to insanity, banging on the door to escape.

Drifty swallowed in his pride as they descended the bloody stairs. The rails were drenched with blood, dripping away and hitting the floor.

_Plop! Plop! Plop!_

Scott stayed quiet and looked around for anything to pop out or can be a danger when walking up the stairs. The stairs were old with the paint peeling away with the years, days, and months pass on. The walls had their usual graffiti of who liked who and who sucked and who was awesome back in the day. Disco noticed two bodies as they finished the first flight of stairs. Their corpses were placed on the corners of the wall neatly, as they were expecting company. Disco almost crapped himself to have drifty shine the light on their faces. They were smiling, their mouths carved from one end to another to see their teeth. Their eyes were opened, staring at the survivors. Their throats were slit open along with their stomachs. One of the corpses had their intestines wrapped around their neck like a scarf. The other had it over their arms and nailed in their thighs, resembling suspenders. They noticed that the color of their skins faded away and slowly began to rot. They stayed close to the rails and edge of the stairs and continued climbing up. Drifty was the last to go up to see that the corpse on the left side of the wall jump out and reach its hand towards Drifty who backed away quickly from fear. The others turned quickly to see the light flashed back on to the corpse who was back in its original position, as if it didn't move at all. Drifty was sweating profusely and quickly descended up the stairs to leave the two dead students behind.

Disco slowly opens the door to see it fall off its hinges and slams onto the floor. Dust flies upward with the blood flying to other parts of the floor due to the impact. Drifty and the others looked around to then hear the screams echo throughout the halls to see Drifty snap out from his recent collection of thoughts as Scott shook him.

"Hey Drifty… you alright man? We thought you were gone there for a second. Look we're about to take off and see what those screams were about, there could be survivors that escape or something. Come on, we have to go now!" Scott said, pulling up Drifty who began to back away but due to Scott's strength and Drifty's agility, it was a draw. Scott let go of Drifty and slowly got up.

"Look I don't want to leave you behind here with that crazed psycho alright? I know we both witness a crazed massacre, but we have to keep moving if you want to live." Scott said to Drifty who nodded and began to move with them. As they continued walking down the hallway, the lights then blast out, leaving them in darkness. Drifty screamed and turned the light on to look for the others. He turned around constantly to then see Daniel smiling at him.

"Now you see me…" Daniel said as Drifty's light flickers to then go off for a few seconds. Drifty cries out and hits his flashlight to see the light going on and off.

"Come on please! I beg of you!" Drifty said and hits it one last time to see that Daniel is gone. Drifty looks around the hallways to noticed Lumpy and Scott next to the wall and a figure hiding from them in the background. Drifty backed away a bit and sighed in relief.

"Now you don't…" A voice said as Drifty turns the flashlight around to see Daniel smiling as the light goes out. Drifty screams. Disco, Scott, and Lumpy cower in fear as they heard the body of drifty thrown across the halls. Then a thud is heard and sees the flashlight hit the floor and turns on to show Drifty's body, lying on the floor. Disco backs away even more to see Daniel grabs him by his throat and throws him into a classroom. Daniel turns to the other two and whips out his axe. Scott dashes out of the way and runs off. Lumpy is still in fear as he takes out a stick and points it at Daniel.

"Expecto Patronum!" Lumpy said which made Daniel bewildered for a second and laugh his ass off. He grabbed Lumpy by his throat and raises him against the wall. Lumpy pisses himself as he looks at Daniel, face to face. Daniel smiles and shows his disfigured sharp teeth.

"You really think that wizard crap is going to work on me?" Daniel said to see a figure tackles Daniel and begins to pound its fists into Daniel's face. Daniel grabs one of the figure's fists and smashes its face with the axe handle and kicks it off of him. Daniel walks into the classroom and slams the door behind him, locking it to leave Disco and him alone for a while. Daniel turns around to see Disco Bear backing away from him and pushing along with kicking the desks towards Daniel who easily throws them to the other side. Daniel Places two chairs on the floor. Daniel sits down and looks at Disco Bear. He smiles and calms himself down. He raises his axe at the chair, Disco Bear, taking the hint, gets up and sits quickly on the chair. They both face each other after so long. Disco Bear feels the dread and anger vibes from Daniel who slowly looks up and pushes the hair away from his face, showing the scars and marks of previous fights or the torture he went through from experiments. He places the axe on the desk and stares long and hard at his teacher. Daniel gave another smile, took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak.

"14 years… 14 long years since I've been here. Today's the day that the school was supposed to let them be reminded of what I did. I know about this cause of the news and what the staff at the asylum told me. They love to keep me informed of the things I did and the legacy that I! ...left behind. I thought a reunion should be in order and come back here and make something of myself. I thought another bloody massacre should be in order but, with new things happening. I left this school and turn myself in cause I planned for this to happen. I pleaded insanity and proved that I was crazy. I planned my lovely traps around the school in the best hiding places and waited for the right moment. And it turned out fantastic!" Daniel said to Disco Bear who looked away disgusted.

"I can't believe you would do this all over again Daniel, you were a good kid with decent grades. I knew the troubles you were going through in high school. You deserved someone to treat you with the proper respect and I was the one there for you. I know those kids back then was mean and cruel but, they didn't deserve to be killed and never see their families again. You could have done something different, doing the right thing and not be the person that you are now. I was picked on and everything and I stood up for myself and showed them that I wasn't the type of person to be messed with. Played football and wrestling made them back off. You had true talent with art and were good at acting. You had something going for you Daniel and… you blew it all away because you let those troublemakers get into your head." Disco Bear said to Daniel who looked down.

"I understand teach, but they deserved everything that was coming to them. They shouldn't have treated me like dirt. I really wanted to be a painter. It was a dream I really wanted and now I'm famous for killing people. But that's not the point now. I'm here to strike a little deal with you Teach. You we're the only one I could go to for advice and help and to trust. I need your help. I let you go the first time because you never deserved to die. You were still in my shoes and were hated by a lot of other people in this school. I let you live and now you owe me teach. I need you to help gain the trust of the other group and bring them to the escape route so I can kill them. If you do that, I'll unlocked the chains and let you survive again and I'll stay in here and fight till the end to defend my home. If not… well I really don't want to talk about that but you may get the point though. What do you say teach…. Deal?" Daniel said, raising his hand to his teacher, waiting for the agreement so disco can leave and never look back. Disco looked away and had no choice but to shake his hand.

"It's a deal Daniel. I'll do the best I can." Disco Bear said as Daniel smiled.

"Thank you teach, I knew I can count on you. Now go and find the others. I'll be back to see you. I have to check out my other bait and see what's happening to them at the Daycare. Hehehe" Daniel said and leaves the classroom. Disco waits a few minutes and leaves and finds Scott hiding in the shadows with Lumpy and somebody else taking care of him. The figure looks up and runs off into the shadows. Drifty is barely moving as Disco Bear runs over and checks his body. Drifty is in a state of shock and is mumbling to himself with the light flashing on his face. Disco bear backed away as Scott and Lumpy tried to help Drifty. Disco helped in and was sad that he had no other choice but to gain their trust and break their hearts as they die. Disco Bear had to do something quick and tried to trick Daniel before Daniel finds out. It was a live or die situation and right now they were all in a position to die. Daniel blends in with the shadows and looks at the other group entering the daycare. He smiles as the other group is heading towards there with the new information from Disco Bear. Daniel smiled and knew that a big bloodshed is about to happen.

To Be Continued….

In **Ch.6: The Doctor is In!**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this short chapter as we're getting close to the halfway mark of our story. More characters will be shown along the way and now Disco has a deal with the killer to escape. What is going to happen next? Find out next time on The Skool/School!**

**DDD09 Signing off**


	8. The Doctor is In!

**Hello everyone on FANFICTION! I'm back with an all new chapter of The School! Sorry for the delays, I know you have been enjoying other stories on here. Anyway let me shut up and continue with our story.**

**Ch.6: The Doctor is In!**

Everything was quiet. Nobody talked, nobody could move, they continued to stare at the horrible scene just a few mere moments ago when they entered the daycare. The only survivor was a six year old pink raccoon by the name of Twisty. The only sound that came out was the soft sobbing of her older sister Trippy. Kurt raised his knife at Twisty who turned towards him and growls, showing her sharp mangled teeth with blood dripping from between. Kurt gave a mean stare as Spotty, Twitchy, and Zeke pulled her away to see that she struggles and hangs on to the sides of the door. Twisty watches as her older sister is being pulled out, hearing her sisters cries se dashes towards the three men.

"Twisty No!" Trippy yelled to see Kurt stand in front of her and whips out his auto mag and pulls the trigger, shooting Twisty in the head. Twisty's head ricochet as brain matter and blood splatter over the walls. Her body jerked back and collapsed to the ground. Kurt, with the gun still raised, didn't want to turn around as everyone was staring at the recent scene in front of them. Twisty's body was twitching and stopped moving for quite a bit and then stops and slowly begins to rot. Trippy struggled and escaped from their grasp as she punches Kurt in the face. Kurt hits the floor. His vision becomes blurry for a few seconds to see Trippy crying and getting on top of Kurt. She began to pound her fists into his face.

"You bastard! How could you do this to me?! She meant everything to me! I had to make sure that she was well taken care of at all times! She was trying to defend me! I could have helped her become normal but you killed her!" Trippy said as she counting wailing her fists into Kurt's face. Kurt grabs her hands and flips them around to have Kurt on her back, holding her down.

"Look, she was a lost cause. I'm sorry I had to put her down. She was already ravaged and was planning to attack and possibly kill all of us. I know she meant everything to you but right now, we have a much bigger problem to settle with. This wouldn't have happen if it wasn't because of the situation we're in now." Kurt said as Trippy continued to struggle to continue the beating on Kurt. Kurt looks at her and raises his auto mag on her.

"Look, I don't want to waste another bullet on you. But I will if you keep struggling. Now I want you to get up and let's move on to meet the others so we can get the hell out of here." Kurt said and slowly moves away from Trippy as she gets up and glares at Kurt.

"You won't get away with this… I'll make sure that your life is a living hell after we get out of this." Trippy said whereas Kurt nods his head and leaves the room. The others backed away slowly and let Kurt continued walking by himself. DJ shrugs and walked away from the others and walked behind him with Zeke behind him. The others slowly began to follow as Flaky and Spotty stayed and looked at the depressed fox, cradling her dead sister close to her body as she continued to cry. Spotty walked towards her.

"Just…leave me alone… I can't believe this happened…you shouldn't have held me back. I could've… I should've….I failed as a sister… I just want to be left here with my sister… go on without me. You've done the damage already." Trippy said and turned back and looked at her sister. Spotty couldn't say anything and then, left the fox by herself in the bloody daycare, all alone with her sister. They never looked back as Trippy slowly rocked her sister back and forth and sang softly to her. Daniel watched the scene from here and walked up towards the fox. He crouched next to her and looked at her. Trippy suddenly stopped moving and looked at him. Daniel looked at her and at Twisty and places his bloody hand on her shoulder, slowly forms a smile and places his index finger to his lips and laughs softly.

"I hope you enjoyed the scenery…Because we're having strawberry jam tonight baby!" Daniel said with as he howled in his laughter and horrible joke and leaves the daycare.

"You said the trigger…. You made her act like this…" Trippy said to see Daniel turned around and nodded his head no. He blended into the darkness and left her there. Once again, she was alone… or was she?

The group slowly walked down the next hall to see bloodier trail marks and dead corpses all over the hall. The bodies were dragged which led to bodies piled up and hung on cables. Flaky covers her face in disgust. Kurt shines his lighter around the hallway to see words made with the blood of the dead students and teachers.

_Beware of The Doc…_

Kurt looked at the others as Pesci and Twitchy point at other writing to see it was all over the wall with the same words. The last of the words trail off to the floor. Flaky notices more writing but was new. Kurt walks towards her and shines the lighter to the wall.

_Starvation may cripple you…_

_Dysentery may wreck you…_

_And gunfire may rip the flesh off your bones…_

_But….Beware of the Doc….._

_The Doctor…..is in….._

Kurt continues reading it to see a face pops out from the shadows and blows out the fire. Laughter is heard behind him as Kurt shoots in the dark. The figure dashes through the destroyed and bloody hallway and runs into the classroom. Kurt flickers the lighter to see the survivors looking around and scared.

"Come on…Come on damn it!" Kurt said to hear more laughter and soft voices.

"Why say that? I'm already here… and it's going to be fun ripping your organs out of your fucking body! No…don't say that to them… that's horrible… But they deserved it for trespassing in my home! But… they will be perfect for my subjects to test out on! Just enjoy the work I made!" The voice said as lights turn on to show students in different positions, ripped apart or guts trailing out. One has its face take off clean with syringes in its eye sockets. One has its spine used as a hook to hold the body as its arms is snapped in half. The bones poking out as they are used as wings. The lights show a grey wolf walked up towards them with a buzz saw, dripping with blood. The wolf wore clothing resembling a doctor soldier. His left arm bear a bloody patch with a swastika. He talks to himself and laughs softly and slowly creeps towards them and spreads his arms in a welcome gesture to the group. Kurt raises his gun at the wolf that looks at him and smiles.

"You think that scares me? I've been in the war. I joined to enjoy all the torture and pain of all the soldiers that came in or were dying. It was my guilty pleasure. Now that I've been sent here…I want to make this place my new home and take in new people and test them and learn new ways to make their deaths much slower and see them cry and suffer the pain. Now which one of you wants to step up and become a demonstration to our fellow comrades here? No one? That's too bad…" The Doctor said and dashes towards them. He turns on the buzz saw and swings it at the group. Spotty ducks and pushes Flaky out of the way as they fall to the floor. The Doctor turns around and smiles. He runs towards Flaky screaming and sliding on the blood. She crawls away from the Doctor on her back to see the buzz saw raised towards her and about to slice her. Flaky looks to the dead body next to her and grabs it and brings it towards The Doctor to shield herself. She screams to see the buzz saw penetrate the corpse through the skull and slowly slice downwards. The Doctor laughs and continues to bring it down to see Kurt raises his gun and shoots at The Doctor who then dodges and throws the buzz saw at Kurt. Kurt moves out of the way to see The Buzz Saw hit the wall right next to him. The Doctor turns around and smiles at Kurt to see Kurt smile back and raises his gun at The Doctor.

"I like you…You will be tested on first… Be prepared to become my next work for Doctor Richtofen!" Richtofen said to see the lights go out. Twitchy screams as Kurt lights up his lighter. He gets close to the middle of the hallway.

"Everyone, come towards to me so I can shoot this sick bastard!" Kurt said to see Richtofen slowly walk pass Pesci and licks a long blade with blood coming down. Kurt turns quickly and sees that he vanishes quickly. Spotty and Flaky run towards Kurt as Pesci looks around to see the blade swing towards Pesci. He dodges and begins to run to a different direction.

"Pesci! Get back here!" Spotty said where Pesci looked back.

"No way! I'm not going to get killed. But that doesn't mean I'm going to leave you all though. With the training from the Militia, I can show this crazy doctor some pain for him to beg." Pesci said where another figure jumps down from the rook to see an ax slices upward and slices through Pesci's uniform and skin as blood splatters on the wall. Pesci backs away to see the lights flicker to show Daniel smiling as he cracks his neck.

"Remember me Pesci? After escaping from me after so long… Here we are again… face to face for the last time. I suggest you stop running and face me." Daniel said and spins his ax slowly and walks towards Pesci.

"I will for my hometown Rio. You will go down!" Pesci said and walks towards Daniel who raises his ax and slams it down to Pesci as Pesci raises his fist and is about to hit Daniel where the camera goes back to the group trying to settle down and see Richtofen dashing and hiding from them. Torturing them with the attacks and hiding. Kurt takes in deep breaths and raises the gun to see Richtofen pop out to see the gun go off and hit Richtofen through his left eye. The eyeball bursting to see the bullet go through his skull and slowly out from the other side. Richtofen hits the ground and slides on the bloody ground and throws his large knife as it impales through Twitchy's body. Twitchy falls to the floor and screams in pain. Kurt, Spotty, Flaky, Thorn, DJ, and Zeke pick up Twitchy as bloody slowly trails down Twitchy's stomach.

"Pull it out for god sake! Please! It hurts so much!" Twitchy screamed. DJ walks towards him and observes the weapon and the width of the wound. He observes everything as Twitchy looks at him.

"Stop looking and help pull it out!" Twitchy screams to have DJ look at him.

"Will you shut the hell up?! I'm trying to see how to pull this out without killing your sorry ass. The blade is in too deep. If we pull it out, he'll die of internal bleeding as the wound is too big. We have to get him to a hospital for a small chance for him to live. I'm sorry; we either leave him here or take him with us." DJ said. Twitchy cries to know that he has reached the end of his life. Spotty continues to drag him towards the staircase to see Disco, Scott, Lumpy, and Drifty coming down the stairs to see Twitchy in agony. They help the poor fellow as Gwen and the others follow behind. Pesci smashes his fist against Daniel's face and kicks his stomach. Daniel backs away with a smile. He wipes the blood from his mouth and dashes towards Pesci. Pesci is tackled and hits the floor. Pesci uses his feet and throws Daniel over him to see the killer smashes through the floor. Pesci turns around to see the floor had sharp spikes. He didn't see the killer anywhere. Pesci smiles and slowly gets up and smiles and cheers as he backs away.

"Ha! Take that you bastard! I survived once again from your assaults! I hope this time you learn that you can't kill the one! The only! Pesci!" Pesci said to see floor underneath him open up as Pesci falls down and becomes impaled on the spikes. The spikes pierced through his hands, heart, legs, stomach and skull. Pesci's body twitches to see Daniel looks over at the dead body and smiles.

"Goaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllllllllll!" Daniel yelled and laughs to only look up and see Richtofen slowly get up and sees the blood gushing out from his eye. He screams in pain and turns around to see Daniel there, standing and watching him. Richtofen then slowly smiles and walks towards the edge of the spike trap.

"Well…. Well well… I finally found the one I've been looking for… It's so nice to finally see you after all this time… Daniel. Miss me?" Richtofen said as Daniel growls.

"It's ok Daniel. I know everything about you since I got your file with me. It's like I known you for so long but here we are…meeting face to face. You think you have what it takes to kill people…oh I'm so much worse than you. I can't wait when we meet again Daniel. Next time… it'll be full on contact as I have to fix my injury. You are lucky but I will think about all the ways I can make you scream and feel my wrath. Ta-Ta" Richtofen said and left. Daniel continued watching the doctor. He then noticed that his prey left. He then presses a button as the floors came back up. He slowly walked towards the staircase and begins to descend to the second floor to finish up his prey and let Disco leave. So many things are now happening and it's going to be fun!

To Be Continued…

**With another chapter out of the way and more characters dying left and right, what's going to happen next?! Twitchy is now in danger of dying! Daniel and Richtofen now met and see that they are going to battle to show who the best killer is. Who will die next? Find out next time on the School/Skool!**

**Ch.7: Confess Your Sins**

**DDD09 Out**


	9. Confess Your Sins

**Hello everyone here on Fan fiction, I…your author am here for what is going to be a great and wonderful time for this particular month…. Of Horror! I know you all want to scream at me, gut me, etc. because nothing has been updated for a while now. I understand that and I don't want to let you all down like that. I'm deeply sorry for taking so long but now… now it's time to come back for this loving month to watch our favorite characters die and the killers along with the monsters from the shadows come out cause it's going to be…killer. So please…sit back and relax for our next chapter of The School (Skool) to be released.**

**Ch.7: Confess your Sins**

_Remaining Survivors:_

_Disco Bear_

_Twitchy_

_Flaky_

_Thorn_

_Zeke_

_Spotty_

_DJ_

_CrayZee_

_Niki_

_Gwen_

_Kurt_

_Lumpy_

_Cuddles_

_Giggles_

_Scott_

_A mysterious Figure_

_And Richtofen_

Disco and Spotty began to descend upstairs to hear the painful cries and agonizing moans from Twitchy. The blood was coming down his furry body from the wound as little drops tend to fall to the ground with each step on the stairs. Kurt has his back towards the group and aims his gun at the door to hear the soft laughter creeping towards the door. Kurt growls and bites his bottom lip, his finger clenching on the trigger and blast whoever is coming towards the door. Kurt slowly walks up the stairs and quickly turns his head back to see the group reaching towards the second floor to then turn back to see Daniel in front of him with Kurt's flashlight shining under his chin, laminating a sadistic sinister grin.

"Well…hello there Kurt…" Daniel said to which he moves out of the way as Kurt pulls the trigger. Kurt then kicks Daniel in the stomach and begins running upstairs.

"Hurry up! He's coming for us!" Kurt said to see Daniel punch Kurt across the face and kick him in the stomach. Kurt coughs up blood and pulls his knife from his pocket to stab Daniel in chest. Daniel stands there and smiles at Kurt. Daniel then pushes Kurt to the floor and pulls the knife out from his chest.

"That felt wonderful… the best pain I could ever experience." Daniel said to see CrayZee swing her chainsaw and slice Daniel's fingers off from his hand, dropping the knife. Daniel backs away and holds his hand to see CrayZee dash towards him. Daniel growls and elbows CrayZee to then send his elbow down on her left arm, snapping it in half. Daniel smiles and punches CrayZee in her throat, leaving her to gasp for air. Daniel then grabs her from behind and throws her through the window of the school. CrayZee is screaming as the chainsaw lands first on the floor in an upward position.

"Nooooo!" CrayZee said to then fall on the chainsaw, penetrating her body and cutting all her guts to pieces as the blades pass through her bones and spine, poking out from her back as the stitched creature twitches with the chainsaw still revving and cutting. The blood around the murder scene begins to trail on the floor towards the pool. Daniel smiles and turns his head away to see Kurt pull the trigger, hitting Daniel as he away and falls out from the window. A Thud was heard and Kurt slowly moved away from the window and towards the group.

"Let's get the hell out of here. You…Mr. Bear, where the hell do we go to escape from here?" Kurt said to the teacher who slowly turns around and looks at him. By the time he was going to answer, his face becomes white to see Daniel, pulling himself up and into the school after falling from close to the second floor to the ground. Daniel is bleeding from his forehead and struggles as he comes inside. Kurt turns around to see Daniel getting up and looks pissed. Kurt raises his arm and aims his gun at Daniel.

"You think by pulling the trigger that you'll get rid of me and probably live on in a lovely life?" Daniel said in a soft whisper and slowly walks towards Kurt who immediately backs away and sticks close to the group.

"I'll take my chances you crazy bastard." Kurt said and pulls the trigger.

_Click!_

"Huh?" _Click! _"No… No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Not now!" Kurt said to see Daniel smiling and reaches towards Kurt by his shirt and head butts him. Daniel throws Kurt across the staircase and slowly turns his head to the group and walks towards them.

"Back away!" Spotty screamed to see Daniel jumps towards them, making the group fall on their backs. Zeke lands on the edge of the stairs and has Disco Bear land on him, sending Zeke's back into the edge of the stairs deeper into his back, breaking his spine as he lets out a loud yell in agony. Disco lets go of Twitchy's arm as Twitchy begins sliding down the bloody stairs with Spotty pulling Twitchy's arm. Daniel smiles and places his foot on Twitchy, holding him down and grabs the knife and rips it out clean from his body. Daniel then licks the blood from the knife and quickly cuts through Twitchy's arm, separating him from Spotty. Daniel spins the knife and stabs Twitchy through his skull. Daniel laughs to see lightning flashes close to the school, showing Daniel's red eyes. Disco backs away in fear with Zeke screaming in pain and cursing at Disco. Flaky, Thorn, Spotty, and Drifty begin running towards the stairs. Lumpy follows after them. Kurt coughs up some more blood and slowly brings himself up and turns to see Daniel kick Kurt in the face and pushes him towards the edge of the destroyed window. Rain begins to come down and hit the ground. Kurt moans in pain and tries to push himself back from the window to see Daniel pushing his foot down on the student. Daniel looks down at Kurt to see the lightning strike CrayZee's chainsaw as it catches on fire and begins to burn the dead corpse.

"I guess we're having some good ol' BBQ tonight my friends! Well Kurt… have any last remarks before you fall to your pathetic death?" Daniel said to see Kurt look at Daniel who begins to get wet from the rain.

"Yes I do…You're the worst killer I've ever seen. You have the most crappiest one liners I ever heard, You relied on traps than doing them yourself, and I know for a fact that crazy doctor is a much better killer than you" Kurt said to see Daniel stabs Kurt in the chest. Kurt holds in the pain to see he starts laughing with his teeth now becoming dark red from the blood gushing out his mouth. Daniel rips the knife out to then get tackled from behind by the same figure from the earlier attack with Lumpy, Disco, Scott, and Drifty. Daniel falls out of the window once again with the figure as they fall to the floor. Disco looks at the window for a while. Zeke is being lifted slowly by DJ who kicks Disco in the face and curses at him. Disco doesn't look at them and continues to stare at the scene. Spotty and Scott climb down the stairs and picks up Kurt who coughs up more blood and looks at Disco who slowly gets up and looks at the floor.

"Is he dead?" Disco said in a low whisper. Spotty looks at him and slowly turns and looks out of the destroyed window and sees Daniel with a female student which turns out to be that loner in school by the name of Blade. She kept to herself and in the shadows. Spotty felt bad for her and noticed she was always close to Lumpy and tends to protect him. She must have come to the rescue after seeing that we were attack. Spotty said god bless and sees Daniel not moving and covered with blood. Spotty looks at Disco and nods his head. Disco then doesn't move and looks at everyone and then back at the floor.

"He made a deal with me… He wanted me to make sure that you all died so I can escape… He wanted me to bring you all to him so you can die." Disco Bear said as the others looked at him.

"What did you just say?" Kurt said with an angry look where the other students began to walk towards to Disco Bear who doesn't move as he becomes surrounded. Disco slowly moves his head up to see all of the students and Lumpy look at Disco in disgust. Kurt slowly gets off of Spotty and Scott and pulls out his gun and begins to reload slowly. He then raises his gun and places it on his head.

"You're a really sick bastard…getting us killed so you can get out of here. No wonder nobody hates you. You deserve to die." Kurt said and cocks his gun. Disco closes his eyes with tears coming down his face. Kurt looks at Disco as silence surrounds them. The camera moves to different hallways to hear a gunshot echo out through the school. Then silence….

To Be Continued…

**Well… what is going to happen next? What has happened to Disco? Who will die next? Find out next in Part 2 of Confess Your Sins. Take care everyone. The next story will be updated and more stuff will be coming this month of Horror.**

**DDD09**


End file.
